The Hunger Games - GX
by BlackRoseDragon44
Summary: Alexis Rhodes, a normal girl from District 12, registers voluntarily as a tribute, because of a friend. And now she and her crush will have to fight each other in the most dangerous game in whole Panem, the Hunger Games. Who will die first? Who will fall in love? And for the most part, who will be the winner? (You don't need to know the book, it's all explained in the story.)
1. Chapter 1

Me: Yay, new story, AGAIN! *smiling with happiness*

Jaden: Would you for the love of god, stop writing new stories and finish the other two first? *shaking his head*

Me: Nope.

Jaden: You are so stubborn... Anyway disclaimer** BlackRoseDragon44 DOES NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX and she DOES NOT own the Hunger Games. So the moron next to me DOES NOT own anything...**

Me: Hihi, I just love GX so much and The Hunger Games also... so this story was born

Jaden: Yeah, yeah. Let's just get through with this.

Me: Enjoy!

* * *

Alexis' POV

The sun was rising and the sun light made me open my eyes and look a new day in the eye. I was up early, here in Dirstict 12, I am the first one to wake up. When the sun rises, it is five or six here. I change from my night dress, which was white, and slipped in my hunter clothes. I promised Joshua, I would be in the forest as soon as I can and I never break a promise. When I took my bow, arrows and my food, I ran in to the forest of Ditrict 12. It was forbidden to go in there, but I had to break it, because many families in District 12 were starving and I, neither Joshua, could let it be. I and Joshua are coming from not rich, but average families, so we never have been really starving, which I am very thankful about.

I arrived in the forest just a few minutes after I left my house, or so was my guess. I climbed over the fence into the forest. The fence was a „protection" against the wild animals of the forest, but it was actually for nothing, because the electric current was almost off all the time. They just put in on, when it was night and animals were running near District 12. So when it was day I could easily climbed through it. If I would be seen by someone from Capitol, the domain, he would kill me immediatelly, without mercy. But I wasn't afraid of that, because at this part of District 12 weren't any cameras, neither were here people, who could see me.

I walked silently through the forest, searching for a good place to hunt. But I had to wait for Joshua, so I climbed on a high tree, where we had our meet point. I sat down on a branch and waited for Joshua. He was late. Usually he was the one to come early and I the one to come late. After an half hour he finally appeared.

„Where were you, Joshua?" I asked the boy, who took a sit next to me.

„Sorry, I overslept today," sai Joshua with an apologizing smile on his face. I frowned and began to glare at him. It was usually him who called me sleepy head, because I always came late, but just a few minutes, so he meant it more in a teasing way. He poked me with his hand which made me jump in surprise. He began to laugh, but shut his mouth soon, because he would deter the animals around us, if he wouldn't.

„Okay, Let us drop it and now go hunting," I said.

„As you wish, my lady," said Joshua. In District 12 were hard times, but when I and Joshua were in the forest we could feel, even if just for a few hours, freedom, which we hadn't in District 12. The happiest memories, I had here with Joshua and that would never change. We continued to sit there for another while, until we saw a few squirrels runinng on the branch of th trees and jumping from one tree to another.

I took out my bow with an arrow, so did Joshua. We both pointed at the two squirrels, which were just a tree or two from us. We looked at each other and fired the arrow. I could hear the arrow digging into something and at that moment I was sure that one of us killed a squirrel, I didn't know which one of us, but I knew one of us did. Then a heard the squirrel falling to the ground, but then somethin unexpected happened. I heard another thing also hit the ground. I and Johua ran to the place, where our squirrel should be. I found out something very shocking, there were two dead squirrels! So we both killed one, great. More meat for the starving people in the village of District 12.

„Nice shoot, Alexis, directly in the right eye, I'm impressed," said Joshua, putting the squirrels in a bag.

„Maybe, how do you know that this wasn't your arrow?" I asked him, not believing that I could be such a good archer.

„Simple, my arrows are brown, while your arrows are black, understood that?" said Joshua. I nodded. Maybe I had more in me, maybe I was really a good archer. I thought about it, but then shook my head. That was just luck, even if I pointed at the squirrel's eye. I wasn't that good at hunting, I just learned it, because I thought it was fun, but after that it became my responsibility to hunt down animals and give them to people, who were starving.

„Let's check our traps," said Joshua, heading to the location of the first trap. We knew that we couldn't hunt everything, so we decided, that we would set traps and also collect berries and other edible plants. When we arrived at the first trap, we saw that we were lucky. The trap caught us a rabbit. Joshua put it in the bag and we continued to check on the other traps. When we were done, I sighed in relief. We had a total sum of thirteen traps in the forest, so it took us awhile, before we checked all of them.

„Well, Joshua, I guess, we have to leave now, we can collect berries and plants also tommorow... well if we are lucky," I said, looking at the ground. Joshua squezzed my arm to comfort me and it worked. Joshua is like a big brother to me, but funny thing I have actually an elder brother, at home, his name is Atticus. He nodded and we headed back to our district. We stopped on the fair and give the meat to an orphange, they paid money for it even if we didn't want them to. They said that that was sigh for their gratitude towards us, we didn't want to hurt their feelings, so we agreed and accepted the money.

„See ya later, Joshua," I said before leaving him behind and walking home. Today was the day, the day when the tributes for the yearly Hunger Games of all districts in Panem are picked up. I arrived home and my mother was already waiting for me.

„There you are, hurry up and go take a bath," said my mother, her blond hair tied up in a high ponytail. I nodded and ran in our bathroom. I took a brush and began to clean myself off. I was really dirty, because of the morning hunting. When I was finally done I washed my hair. When this also was done, I returned to my room. I saw a sky blue dress lying on my bed. My mother had to put it there. The dress was wondeful it had to be one of mother's most expensive ones. It was made of silk a very expensive and fancy material. I slipped out of my clothes in the the dress in front of me. I felt so beautiful in them, but I had no time, to think so. Today was the day when the tributes for District 12 were chosen. And the chance that I would be chosen was really high. You know, when you turn twelve, your name is thrown in the „box". And every next year, your name appeared one more time in there. I'm sixteen, so that means my name is five times in there. I tied my hair up in a simple braid and made ready for the Harvest.

„Go, Alexis and please you and your brother come back to me," said my mother, worried that we would be chosen and that we would die in the Hunger Games.

„Don't worry, mom, it will end up good," I said to her with a smile, even if I wasn't sure about that. I took my shoes and waited downstairs for my brother. He came just a few minutes later. He had a simple white shirt on and dark blue pants.

„Let's go, Atti," I said. He just simply nodded. He was two years elder than me, so that meant that this was his last year, where he could be choose as a tribute for District 12. He had a girlfriend here, her name is Reggie or so called Mac. They are together since they were fifteen, so they lived in fear, that one of them, worse both of them, would be chosen to go as tributes. They had luck all this five years, I hope they will have it also today for the last time.

We went through the streets and I saw many children my age, under my age, above my age. All going to the one location, where the tributes are picked up every year. Soon I and Atticus arrived there and coalesced with the crowds of boy and girls.

On the stage appeared a man we looked like a transsexual. His name was Vellian Crowler. He was from Capitol, the centre of Panem, and here to choose the girl and boy for the Hunger Games.

Crowler began with his speech of how the one thirteen districts were living happily with the centre, Capitol. One day all thirteen district had enough of being controlled by Capitol, so they made a rebellion. But to the thirteen districts' bad luck, they have been defeated by Capitol and District 13 was destroyed to inflict fear in the people's heart. And so did the Hunger Games incurred. The Hunger Games are the sigh that Capitol has the power over all districts in Panem. Every year a girl and a boy are picked up to represent their district. If you listened, there are total twelve districts. From every district are picked up two. So that means twenty-four tributes for whole Panem. Then when the Hunger Games start, all of them will try to kill each other, because just one can be the winner and the survivor. The price for being the winner is wealth and so much food you can eat. But the other ones? Well, let's say, they won't be able to congratule the winner anymore.

„And now to the names of our tributes," said Crowler, ripping me out of my thoughts. I bit my lip in fear that I would be chosen, or worse that Atti, Mac or any other friend of mine would be. Or that it would be_ him._

„Like every year, ladies first," said Crowler and pulled out a paper from a big glass ball on his right. He slowly opened the paper and stopped. I just wanted to kill him, that every year he had to do it like this. Then he said the name.

„Our female tribute for this year is... Reggie Mackenzie!" said Crowler with joy in his voice. Atti's eyes widened and so did the eyes of Mac.

„Where is Reggie? Come her to me, dear," said Crowler, looking around for Mac. Reggie breathed slowly and didn't lose her calmness. She just closed her eyes and began with little steps to walk to Crowler, who was waiting with a huge smile on his face for Mac to come.

„Oh, there's our tribute number one," said Crowler, still smiling like an idiot. I couldn't let this happen. Mac couldn't play in the Hunger Games, she couldn't.

„No! No!" I began to yell, whilst running to the stage and to Mac. The guards held me back and I could feel Atticus' look on me. I couldn't let this happen, not after what Mac told me yesterday.

„Alexis, stop it. I have been chosen, so let it be," said Mac to me with a strict voice. I couldn't let this happen, for my brother's sake.

„I...I register voluntarily as a tribute!" I yelled out. Just seconds after that I realized what I have done. The guards let go of me and I ran to Mac. Everyone was staring at me with wide eyes. I didn't know what to do know. I just basically gave myself my death sentence by register to be a tribute for District 12.

„Ohh... a volunteer. What a nice surprise," said Crowler, a huge grin over his face.

„No, Alexis!" both, Atticus and Mac, yelled after me. I just looked at them and closed my eyes. I shook my head and began to slowly walk over to the stage, where Crowler was now waiting for me. Mac ran up to me and grabbed my right hand. I turned around and looked at her.

„Don't, Alexis," said Mac with pleading eyes. I put her hand off of me and shook my head once again.

„Mac, I... already made my desicion. I can't risk the future life of my niece," I said, smiling at Atticus. He looked at us with wide eyes, because Mac probably haven't told him yet.

„What! My Mac is pregnant?!" yelled Atticus, so the whole district could hear him. I just smiled at my brother.

„Mac, go back, give a new life and be happy with my elder brother," I said.

„No, Alexis, I won't allow it," said Mac, holding tight on me and not wanting to let go.

„Guards!" I yelled out. The guards came to me and pick Mac up. They dragged her back to the crowd of people. I looked back one last time to see Joshua, looking at me. I nodded and he nodded. Joshua was the one, who undestood me. Even if I could catch a glimpse of sadness in his eyes. I continued to walk until I was standing next to Crowler, who was grinning at me.

„Please give a huge applause to our volunteer!" said Crowler excited about the fact that this will be probably the last time I will be in District 12. But nobody began to clap just silence was heard through the whole district. Everyone knew that being picked u tribute is the worst thing that could possibly happen. In the other districts it is always a honor to be picked up and play in the Hunger Games. In a few district are the teenager even trained to fight and kill. The people in District 12 are just praying that they won't be chosen or that their children won't be chosen. I thought the silence would remain, but then something unexpected happened. The people of District 12 put the three fingers in the middle of their left hand to their lips and then they raised their hands with the fingers pointing at the sky. This was a sigh for gratitude and admiration or to say „farewell" to someone we love. I almost began to cry, but I couldn't, because cameras were everywhere and that would show weakness. The other tributes would use it against me and I couldn't let that happen.

„Okay, I now to the second tribute!" said Crowler all excited, like he would be happy that were are gonna die. He sticked his hand in the big glass ball to his left and pulled a paper out. He opened it and the she said the name, I feared the most. Jaden Yuki.

To Be Continued...

* * *

Me: I hope you like it.

Jaden: Hmm.. it could be worse...

Me: Stop being mean, Jay.

Jaden: I am just honest.

Me: I hate you! *glaring at Jaden*

Jaden: Please, you love me and you know it. *smiling playfully*

Me: Maybe... But to an other thing... **PLEASE REVIEW! **

Jaden: See ya I the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Seventeen days since my last update. It has been awhile. *laughing*

Jaden: Yeah, you took your time, huh?

Me: No. School and such stuff are pretty annoying, you know.

Jaden: I got it, I'm just teasing you, silly.

Me: You are just the biggest idiot on this planet. But that isn't important now. Important is this** Disclaimer I DO NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or any of the series' characters and of course, I DO NOT own the Hunger Games. And the OC Joshua belongs to me! **

Jaden: Enjoy! She worked really hard on this one.

* * *

Alexis' POV

Jaden Yuki.

The name Crowler just read was really Jaden Yuki.

The name still echoed in my ears. I couldn't believe it! How high was the chance that Jaden, my crush since I was fourteen, would be picked up to be in the Hunger Games? And more important, how high were tha chances that we both would go together? I was just so sad, confused and angry, I just didn't know what to do.

„Please, shake your hands," said Crowler. We both nodded and connected our hands. I looked him in the eyes and so did he. I felt a sudden pain in my heart. I admit it, I have feelings for him, but for him I was just a friend, well until that moment. When we get in the arena, I will be for him just an enemy, nothing more, nothing less. It really hurt, but what can a girl from District 12 do? Nothing, absolutely nothing. We let soon go of each other. Then the guards take us in the courthouse. We were basically trapped in there until we would start our „journey" to Capitol. However before that, my family members and friends can visit me and say goodbye. And I am afraid I won't see any of them ever again.

They threw me in my room in the courthouse, where I should wait until my family and friends would come to say goodbye to me, maybe for the last time. I looked around the room and just one word came to my mind: amazing. It was huge! And it has a king-sized bed with, believe it or not, a silk blanket! How crazy was that? The room was twice, maybe thrice as big as my room. It had a huge table and well, to make it short, all in that room was huge! I touched to soft blanket and cuddled it to ma body. It was so soft, it was wonderful. I light knock ripped me out of my thoughts. The door opened to reveal my mother and father, Elizabeth and Eric Rhodes. I held my tears back, I didn't want my parents to see me the last time crying.

„Mom, Dad," I said, almost in a whisper, before I ran towards them and hugged them. It could be my last hug with my parents so I decided to enjoy it to the last second. My mom stroked my hair and my dad stroked my back. I felt so safe right then, but every moment has it's end. My parents pulled me away and looked sadly at me.

„Alexis, please come back," said my mom, tears running down her cheeks. I didn't like it, that my mom cried.

„I will try," I said even if I know I had no chance to win this. The Hunger Games are cruel and I had a bad feeling, that I would die the first day. But I wanted to give my parents hope and that's the reason why I said it. The rest time we could spend together, we spent quiet. Nobody said a word and we just sat on the bed, hugging each other. Soon the guards came and led my parents off of the room. However my dad gave me a kiss on the forehead and both of them wished my luck. The next to come, was my brother Atticus and my future sister-in-law, Mac.

„Sissy, how could you do that!" said Atticus, obviously angry about the decision I made. But it made me angry too, would he let Mac go?

„Easily! It was my responsibility to do it!" I yelled at my stupid elder brother.

„No it wasn't!" shouted Atticus, his voice getting higher and higher. I couldn't take it anymore. Then I did something and I don't regret to this very day. I slapped him. I could see my handprint on his face and began to speak again: „It was! Would you let Mac, a pregnant woman go in the Hunger Games?! The same woman, who you love more than life and who is now carrying your child?!" Atticus just stared at me and gave me a look, that he had accepted, that h was defeated in this argument. But then something sudden happened. Mac stepped to me and hugged me, tight.

„Lexi, you are so silly," was all she said. She just continued to press my body to hers and I could feel her body warmth, which relaxed me a little. She was someone I loved since the day, Atticus got together with her. And how time passed by, I began to love her like my own sister. She soon let go of me and now was Atticus' turn.

„Lexi, swear that you are gonna try to win even if HE is with you in this," said Atticus, also hugging me. He was my elder brother and he was always a bit over-protective when it came to his little sis alias me. We remained in the hug, until the guards came to led them out.

„Please come back, Alexis. I want our daughter to met her amazing aunt, which saved his or her life," said Mac, kissing my forehead, like my father did not long time ago, and leaving with Atticus the room. This was the worst, I could feel that my tears would soon fall and that I couldn't hide them anymore. The next to come was my best friend, Joshua James the IV. His blond hair was short and spiky and his blue eyes reflected calmness. He stepped the room and without a word he opened his arms as a sign that he wanted to hug me. I have no romantic feelings for Joshua, but I still ran to him and hugged him tight. After five minutes we pulled away and looked each other in the eyes.

„Alexis, be careful out there and come back to District 12," whispered Joshua in my right ear. I just nodded and didn't say anything anymore. He put his hand in his pocket and pulled something like a badge. On the badge was a bird? No, it was a mockingjay. Joshua went to me and pinned it to me dress. I smiled and closed my eyes, holding the badge with the mockingjay as tight as I could. You ask what a mockingjay is? A mockingjay is a bird, which can repeat perfectly every sound you sing or whistle.

„Thank you, Joshua," I said, my eyes watering with my tears. And then my tears fell. He just stroked my hair and comforted me. It helped, but after a minute a guard came and took him out of my room. I saw his blond hair disappear behind the door and I was alone, all alone.

Soon we would go on the train, which should bring us to Capitol, the place, where the Hunger Games would start. Oh and we would meet our trainer, Joey Wheeler, the only living winner from the Hunger Games. We all know Joey, he's just that clumsy guy, who makes jokes on everything. But he has a side on him we all hate to death and that was the side, which drank alcohol all the time. Usually he was so drunk, he didn't even make it home, he just fell to the ground and slept there. We never did anything, well for first when we tried to help him he would just throw up at us and second he has always a knife in his hand so it would be kind of dangerous if we would try to help him or wake him up. I sighed this would be the last time I see my precious home.

Soon, a little bit too soon for my taste, we went in the train. As we walked to the train, we were basically surrounded by people of District 12. I face remained cold and I just did as if I wouldn't care a damn what would in the next couple of weeks happen. Jaden on the other side, smiled and waved at everybody. Maybe this was his tactic to win sponsors. Because around us were cameras.

Haven't I told you about the sponsor yet? Well, sponsor are mostly rich people from Capitol, who pick up a favorite, like in who they think is gonna win the Hunger Games. They watch the whole process of the Hunger Games and when the tribute, they bet on or they like is in trouble like he/she hasn't got enough water or has a dead serious infection on his right arm or is starving, they send him something like a metal tin with the thing they need inside. It comes to the tribute by a parachute. And the „gifts" are getting more and more expensive in the process of the Hunger Games. For example, if a loaf of bread is at the beginning like nothing for the people of Capitol, but even this is in the end a very expensive seasonigs.

We entrained the train and the door behind us closed. I sighed once again and looked at Jaden. His wild chaotic hair was just, I don't know why, but it seemed charming to me. His hazel eyes reflected kindness and cheerfulness, but in two weeks probably he's only goal will be to kill me.

„Alexis," I heard him say my name. I immediately tensed up. I looked at him and was curious what he wanted from me.

„What is it?" I asked, nothing but coldness in my voice. I couldn't show any feelings towards him, even if I had that stupid crush on him, it doesn't matter now anymore. We are now basically enemies, because in a few weeks we would try to kill each other in the Hunger Games arena.

„I never thought I would fight against a friend," he said, slowly and sadly. I looked at him. My expression remained cold, but the only thing I wanted to do was crying. He said friend. And that meant that I would never be more to him than that. I wished so much I would be more to him, but he apparently hasn't any interest in me. Actually I saw him last week making out with a girl in the corner of our school. My heart clenched at that look so I ran away that time, but now I will turn the pain into hate and anger. No mercy, no love.

„Yes, I never thought of that either," I said even it was a lie. I knew exactly that the chances were high that I would be picked up and one of my friends would have to go with me into that horrible arena, where we would try to kill each other.

Before we could continue with our conversation Crowler walked over to us and gave us the order to went to our room in this Capitol train. God, his hair looked funny! But seriously, what man has a ponytail long to his legs? And a violet lipstick? But I shouldn't be shocked, he was from Capitol and the people there look for the most part exactly like Crowler.

I went in my room and Jaden in his. The room was huge! It was at least five times bigger than the room at the courthouse. It had everything. Cabins with clothes, a bathroom with a huge tub and at least ten kinds of soap and shampoos. I changed from my mother's dress and put it on the huge king-sized bed, which was standing right next to me. I took a green shirt and black pants on. It was so freaking comfortable in them. So do clothes from Capitol feel, amazing. At least I will something comfortable before I die. I removed the badge with the mockingjay from mother's dress and pinned it on my olive green shirt. I heard Crowler calling us for lunch, so I took my shoe son and went to the dinning room of the train.

I had no clue that at that lunch we would have an interesting conversation with our trainer.

To Be Continued...

* * *

Me: You know, for you the chapters maybe are short, but I always write three full pages and it is really exhausting.

Jaden: Yeah, it really is.

Me: I hope you like the chapter, my dear reviewers. *smiling at all, who gave my a review on the first chapter* And I hope you will read this one also and also leave a review to make me happy and make me write even faster the next chapte for this.

Jaden: Yeah, if you want to know what trash she put in there, **REVIEW**!

Me: Shut up! *punching Jaden*

Jaden: Ouuuch! Did you just really hit me?

Me: I guess, I did. *smiling innocently*

Jaden: Anyway... **PLEASE REVIEW**!

Me+Jaden: Au revior until the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Well, new chapter!

Jaden: Great work! And one small thing, BlackRose wants to thank all of you for your support and a tiny thingy, the chapters length is that long how it fits this story, so don't like, don't read! Anyway **Disclaimer time, BlackRoseDragon DOES NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or any of it's characters and she also DOES NOT own the Hunger Games. **

Me: Well, he said all I wanted to say. Then I just say enjoy!

* * *

Alexis' POV

I walked and walked until I reached the wagon, where the food should be served. I saw that Jaden and Crowler were already sitting on the table and from the looks they gave me, they obviously just waited for me. I walked over to the table and sat down on one of the wooden chairs. When I arrived, the chefs began to bring us the food. I looked around and then I realized something.

„Where's Joey?" I asked the blond-haired man from Capitol, who was sitting next to me.

„I don't know. But my guess, he's lying somewhere with a bottle of alcohol in his dirty hands," said Crowler, slowly chewing his food. I sighed. Great, we had such a trainer. A man, who is drunk all the time and isn't even able to talk or walk properly. I looked at the food and it made my mood a bit better. It looked delicious! We had a meatloaf with potatoes. It doesn't sound that great, when you say it out loud, but it tasted amazing! I could see from Jaden's face, that he also liked the food. Well, at least we can enjoy a real Capitol meal before we would have to go in the arena of the Hunger Games. We all ate in silence, until Crowler interruped it.

„You know, at least you have some manners. The last kids I had here were just eating like pigs. It looked like, they had no clue what a fork or what a spoon is. Really, I just wanted to throw up, when I looked at them," said Crowler. I just rolled my eyes. I and Jaden were maybe not that rich like the people from Capitol, but our parents took care of our manners. We continued to eat and I decided to annoy Crowler a bit. The little bit sauce, which stayed on my plate, I licked up. I saw Crowler shoot me a glare, but I didn't care. When we finished our meal, I was full like never before. The food was brutal, it was way more than I used to eat in District 12.

„Maybe we should search for Joey. Drunk or not drunk he is our traner, if we like it or not," said Jaden, standing up. I nodded, so did Crowler. We walked through a few wagons until we found him, lying with his face pressed against a table. The usual knife in his right hand and the bottle of alcohol in his left. This was our trainer, a better one we could get, right?

„Wake up, Joey!" yelled Jaden, who didn't touch Joey, because it would be really dangerous with that knife in his hand. Joey let out a growl and woke up. He looked confused around him and his look stayed at us.

„I see, the tributes for this year," said Joey, smirking. The smell of the alcohol was sense in the air.

„Exactly. So now be serious for this time and help us," said Jaden, looking at Joey.

„Oh, you want my help. And with what?" said Joey, opening a new bottle of alcohol.

„We need help how to survive in the arena," said Jaden.

„Survive in the arena? Oh that is hilarious! Do you really think you have a chance in there? No, don't answer, I will tell you. No, you don't have a chance," said Joey.

„And why not may I ask?" said Jaden, looking calmly at the man, who just said he either I would have a chance in the Hunger Games.

„Simple, you two are like that little kids, who dream about to get back in District 12," said Joey. My anger grew with every second and after he let this out of his mouth I snapped. I took the knife, which was on the table and stabbed it between his face and the bottle of alcohol. I could feel the surprised and shocked looks Crowler and Jaden were giving me.

„I see, we have and agressive girl here," said Joey, laughing at me. Why the hell was he laughing? Was he really that drunk? I was lost, Joey was a really weird guy. Before I could think more of it, Jaden stepped to Joey at took him by his collar. Did he lost his mind?!

„Listen, Joey! You are our trainer and your job is it to help us!" yelled Jaden. I was pretty sure Joey would right now stabbed him in his stomach, but he didn't. He began to laugh again and my confusion grew with every second. Did he get a trauma after I stabbed the knife in front of his face? I just didn't know what was going on, well, until Joey explained it to us.

„You want to know how to survive? It easy, you make people to like you, more pacrticulat sponsors. And honey, this isn't the way you will win them," said Joey, putting his bottle aside and standing up. I was shocked, not surprised, just shocked. Did Joey just talk like a normal human being without alcohol problems? This was new and it maybe kind of freaked me out.

„I would say we have an agreement. You won't drink that liquid, which is destroying your brain and we will listen to you," said Jaden, standing next to me. I nodded and was a bit surprised by his support. But I just let it be, what should I do? I can need every help I can get, even if it's from someone I have a crush on and in two weeks my only goal will be to kill him. I sighed, this was really a bad movie, really.

„Alright," said Joey, giving us a rare smile. He almost never smiled, that's why I said rare. He stood up and walked over to us still holding his bottle. Geez, would he ever let go of that thing? I will never know, probably.

„Okay, we will arrive in Capitol in a few hours, so we will discuss this theme at dinner," said Joey, before he left, leaving me and Jaden alone with Crowler.

„Alright, kids went back to your room," said Crowler. I and Jaden nodded, leaving the wagon, where we had that intense conversation with Joey. But I had to do something first. Judai was walking in front of me and I stopped him be grabbing his left hand.

„What is it, Alexis?" he said, his voice calm and cold. I don't know why, but his cold voice kind of hurt me. I hesistated, but I had to talk right there in that moment.

„I wanted to talk you," I said, my voic sounding quiet and fragile. What was going on with me?

„And about what?" Jaden asked, not turning around to look at me. It hurt, it really hurt so I decided to drop it. I let go of his hand and I looked down on the ground. The talking wouldn't solve anything, so I decided not to complicate things with this. I'm so stupid, what was I thinking? Just one breathing person, one beating heart can escape the arena and go back home. Just one person from twenty-four people would stay alive.

„Nothing, nevermind," I said, turning my back to him and leaving without looking at him again. I arrived in my room and decided to take a bath to calm down. The water was warm and kind of comfortable. I just sat there staring into thin air. I thought about what happened in the day the tributes for the Hunger Games were picked up.

I remember how I yelled out this words: „I register voluntarily! I register voluntarily as a tribute!" How the guards let me go instead of Mac. I was shocked by my action back then, but I don't regret it. My life was good, I always had enough food and water. But Mac is now carrying a new life in her and this life has to be protected. I sighed. I'm sighing a lot in the last time. But I had a good reason to. It was getting late, I was really sitting in the bath tub over two hours! I stood up, dried myself off and returned back to my room.I let my body fell in the soft Capitol bed and just laid there. Soon enough Crolwer called me for dinner, the last dinner in this train. I walked out of my room and went to the wagon, where we would get our food. When I walked in I saw Jaden and Joey talking about something. I joined them and sat down.

„What are you talking about?" I asked, my voice cold and calm.

„I was asking Joey about the help of sponsors and some other stuff," said Jaden to me. He sat face to face to Joey and it looked like Joey was sober? Wow.

„So in an easy sentence. Make the sponsors like you and you have the best chances, alright?" said Joey, eating his bread with his jam he had next to his plate. I and Jaden nodded. Before we could talk any longer, we saw a huge building in front of us. Here we are, the place, where I'm gonna die, Capitol. Jaden went to the window and looked out.

„Wow. This is Capitol?" asked Jaden, amazed from the view. It was huge! I didn't show that much surprise, but I was at least that surprised like he was. When we came closer to the station we could hear cheers. They were probably from the people from Capitol. Jaden moved closer to the window and began to smile and wave at the people over there. What was he doing? Did that idiot like such attention?

„Remember this? You stabbed me in front of my face with it. I would suggest you will keep it, because this boy knows what he is doing," said Joey, pointing at Jaden. Alright, he was already beginning to win sponsors for himself.

Good tactic, Jay, good tactic.

To Be Continued...

* * *

Me: Hope you like it.

Jaden: Sure, it wasn't that bad how I expected.

Me: Oh, go to hell! *glaring at Jaden*

Jaden: Sorry, sorry! *scared*

Me: Well, anyway,** PLEASE REVIEW**!

Jaden: Yeah, if you don't, she might begin to think this story is a waste of time and stop writing it!

Me: *crying in the corner*

Jaden: Here we go, well, see ya in the next chapter, hopefully.


	4. Chapter 4

Me: WOW! It has been a month already!

Jaden: Yeah, you haven't updated in awhile...

Me: So sorry about that!

Jaden: Shut up and let your readers finally know what happens in this unbelievably short chapter.

Me:** Disclaimer I DO NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or any of it's characters. I also DO NOT own anything from the Hunger Games. So I don't own anything.**

Jaden: Enjoy!

* * *

Alexis' POV

After we left the luxury Capitol train, they brought us to something that looked like a laboratory. I could guess, that the people there we going to clean me up or something like that. Three people, by their looks, from Capitol, walked over to me and told me they were my prep team, like in make all the flaws my body had go away. They looked very funny. One of them with the name Flavius had really orange hair! And the Octavia woman had green skin! And blue hair, like Venia. The washed my hair and brushed it, brutally by the way. I was afraid, that they would rip my hair from my head. They also removed everything, what could remind of hair, beside of my actual hair, on my body, like my legs and armpits.

„Well, I hope Akiza will handle this," said Flavius, brushing my hair once again. It really hurt, but I didn't say anything. I was more worried in what would my stylist alias Akiza Izinski do to me. She was my personal stylist, so she designed my costume for the opening ceremony. Jaden also had his own stylist, his name was Yusei Fudo, I think. But I'm getting off of topic. I was really afraid, I never heard of Akiza before and there for I couldn't know, what she would put me in.

Every district specializes for one certain thing. Like District 4 is specializing for fishing, District 2 for weapon making and District 12 is specialized for mining. So the tributes were often dressed up as coal-miners. Or that one time, the tributes, where all naked and had coal „lubricated" on their bodies. God, I hope Akiza won't put me naked in the carriage for the opening ceremony. When Octavia, Flavius and Venia were finally done with me, Akiza Izinski, my stylist came in a sent them out of the room.

„Well, let me look at you," said Akiza, who's red hair looked amazing. Her outfit was from Capitol, you could say that, but she wasn't that weird like all others. She looked so normal, I couldn't explain why.

„Well, the first volunteer in District 12," said Akiza, smiling at me. I nodded. I didn't know why, but I had a feeling, this woman was alright. She told me to undress, so she could take a look on my body. It felt a little bit weird, but I was gonna die anyway, so it didn't bother me much. She looked and me and probably made to herself a few mental notes.

„So your goal is it to win sponsors, right?" asked Akiza.

„Yes, but I have a feeling I'm not the type, people like," I said.

„We will see. My opinion is that someone who volunteered as a tribute shouldn't be wearing a stupid costume," said Akiza.

„I hope not."

Akiza then told me, what I and Jaden would wear for the opening ceremony. I was shocked by that idea, but at the same time i kind of liked it. She gave a black costume, this should remind of the coal from our district. The costume was black and it covered all of my body, from the feet to the neck. Akiza then told me something, what upset me a little.

„You want to put me on fire!?" I asked, scared about it. But Akiza explained to me that it would be just artificial fire, not a real one. I sighed in relief, thank God! Soon we met up with Jaden and his stylist Yusei. Yusei walked over to Akiza and kissed her. Well, they were probably a couple or even a married one. I looked at them and said to myself, that they look good together. The opening ceremony would start soon, so I, Jaden, Yusei and Akiza made our way to the carriages, which we would be staying on during the whole ceremony.

„You ready?" asked Akiza, who was holding a wooden stick, with the fake fire on it, burning. I looked at it and then at Jaden. We both nodded.

„Now, listen to me, sweetheart," said Joey, who appeared out of nowhere. My attention went from Akiza to Joey.

„I would suggest, you will smile and making the sponsors like you," said Joey, before he left. I just frowned, that guy really hated my guts, didn't he!?

„Back to the topic, are you ready?" asked Yusei this time. We both exchanged looks once again and then nodded.

„Don't be afraid," said Akiza with a soft and kind voice.

„I'm not afraid," I said, meaning every word serious. I could see that Jaden was a little worried, but it was artificial fire, so there was no reason to be worried about.

„Let's make a deal, if the fire, really get dangerous, you will rip the hood from my body, okay?" said Jaden, I just nodded.

„And when I'm will get on fire, you will rip it off of my, alright?" I said. He nodded with a smile? Wow, and I thought he hated my guts. His cute smile made me blush a little bit, but I pushed it down, because I didn't want to show weakness in any way.

„Okay, it's beginning, are you ready?" asked Yusei for the one last time. I and Jaden nodded and he set our hood on fire. Akiza gave us a look, which I didn't quite understand, but it seemed like Jaden did. He grabbed my hand and whispered:

„We should show our unity with this."

I nodded. Soon we were slowly riding to the middle of the kind of arena. I heard Caesar Flickerman, saying a lot of things about the costumes from the districts. But I could hear his shock, when he saw me and Jaden.

„Ladies and gentlemen, seem like our District 12 is this year really fired up!" said Caesar in the microphone. I saw the Capitol people, yelling, sending kisses to me and Jaden and throwing flower towards us. Jaden squeezed my hand. I looked at him and understood his message. We raised our connected hands and the people we yelling even louder.

„Look at them, they show us that they are proud to be form District 12! I like that!" said Caesar excited.

When we arrived in the middle, the president of Capitol, Chancellor Sheppard, began to talk.

„Welcome tributes. We appreciate your braveness and sacrifice. I wish you happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favor," said Chancellor Sheppard before we were released back to the place, where we came from.

„You were awesome!" praised us Crowler. I just smiled and was happy, that we handled this. Akiza and Yusei also said some commending words to us. We then made our way to the building, we would live in, in the next two weeks. The building was huge!

„Since you are from District 12, we have our bedrooms on the top of this building," said Crowler, walking to the elevator. We just silently followed him. Now was everything fine. We just played around for now. The real danger will start, when we will be in the arena. I was afraid, I just thought „I'm one from twenty-four people. How high were the chances, that I would survive?" Crowler's creepy voice ripped me out of my thoughts.

„Here we are."

I was just shocked! It was wonderful and huge! I have never seen something like this before! Well, what did I expect? This was Capitol, they always had enough from everything. The ceiling was decorated. The tables and the chairs were grass green and the table was already full with delicious looking food. I could see in the living room, where a huge plasma TV was with a couch, which seemed very comfortable.

„Alright, you two can go to your rooms now. We will call you, when it's time for dinner," said Akiza. I nodded so did Jaden. We left in the direction of our rooms.

Before I went inside my room, my and Jaden's look met. I stared in his chocolate brown eyes. How could I kill such wonderful eyes?

I couldn't.

To Be Continued...

* * *

Me: I know, it's short, but school started and I'm soo busy these days.

Jaden: I have no problem with school...

Me: Of course not! You never learn for anything. Have A's and B's isn't that easy!

Jaden: *frowns*

Me: I have no mood for ya today! We write an exam tommrow!

Jaden: *still frowns* Review, if anyone is reading this crap.

Me: Shut up! *punching Jaden*

Jaden: OUU!


End file.
